Air Freight Cargo/Steal Missions
There are multiple possible different Steal Cargo mission scenarios that a player can encounter when sourcing air-freight cargo to export as part of the Air Freight Cargo missions in the Smuggler's Run Update. Some of these scenarios will require an additional player to start, while the vast majority can be completed single-handedly. Note that, like Special Cargo and Supply source missions, when the player has multiple associates, the respective amount of cargo will be available for the players to collect (for example, 4 players in the Organization will result in 4 air-freight cargo collections available in one mission). It must also be noted that, despite this, Motorcycle Clubs with more than 4 active prospects will still only be given a maximum of 4 cargo collections during the mission. Rooftop Crates Pacific Standard Bank Mile High Club |target = Air Freight Cargo |fail = Out of time Air-Freight Cargo destroyed. Organization stole an Air-Freight Shipment from Organization and secured it at their Hangar. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO / MC |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization/motorcycle club) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/motorcycle clubs/players) |todo = Fly to the roof of the Location Land on the roof. Destroy the crates. Take the Cargo. Deliver the Cargo to the Hangar. }} Several crates are stored on the roof-top of a building, but only certain ones contain the cargo. The player is provided a red or blue Buzzard to fly to the rooftop, land, and destroy the crates to find the cargo, before collecting it and returning to the hangar. The number of crates containing cargo depends on the amount of players currently in the Organization or MC club, meaning there is more of a chance of finding the cargo quicker if there are more players. There are three different rooftop locations: *Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank *Unnamed hotel in Alta *Mile High Club construction site AirFreightCargoRooftopCrates-GTAO-FlyToRoof.PNG|Fly to the roof. AirFreightCargoRooftopCrates-GTAO-DestroyCrates.PNG|Destroy the crates. AirFreightCargoRooftopCrates-GTAO-TakeCargo.png|Take the cargo AirFreightCargoRooftopCrates-GTAO-DeliverCargo.PNG|Deliver the cargo. Instructional Messages provided can be used to help retrieve the Cargo and return it to the Hangar.}} Signal Jammers Out of time Air-Freight Cargo destroyed. Organization stole an Air-Freight Shipment from Organization and secured it at their Hangar. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO / MC |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization/motorcycle club) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/motorcycle clubs/players) |todo = Destroy the jammers to reveal the Cargo. Take the Cargo. Deliver the Cargo to the Hangar. }}Several signal jammers are stopping the location of the cargo from being tracked. The player is provided with an FH-1 Hunter helicopter to destroy the jammers, and track the cargo down. After 2 jammers have been destroyed, Ron will message the player notifying them that he is beginning to pick up a signal as to the location of the cargo, however he requires all the jammers to be destroyed to gain a clear location. The cargo is transported in a mobile vehicle, often a Brickade which can either be stolen and taken to the Hangar, or destroyed, and the player pick up the cargo themselves. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection. AirFreightCargoSignalJammers-GTAO-DestroyTheJammers.png|Destroy the jammers. Hunter-GTAO-front.PNG|The unique gray FH-1 Hunter provided for the mission. (Rear quarter view) Instructional Messages provided can be used to destroy the jammers and reveal the Cargo.}} Cargo Planes Air-Freight Cargo destroyed. Organization stole an Air-Freight Shipment from Organization and secured it at their Hangar. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO / MC |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization/motorcycle club) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/motorcycle clubs/players) |todo = Fly to the intercept point. Destroy the cargo planes. Take the Cargo. Deliver the Cargo to the Hangar. }}3 black Cargo Planes are flying across the state. They are each protected by 3 black P-996 LAZERs. The player is given a V-65 Molotok to take down the cargo planes and surrounding jets to collect the cargo. Only one of the three cargo planes contains the cargo. The cargo planes are much stronger than its regular appearance and takes many missiles to damage them. After around 3 missiles, the rear door will open, however Ron claims to continue destroying it and look for cargo falling out of the rear. Once the correct plane is destroyed, the cargo package(s) will parachute down slowly to allow the player(s) to fly to it, automatically collecting it. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection, as well as more black Lazer jets. AirFreightCargo-GTAO-DestroyTheCargoPlanes.png|Destroy the Cargo planes. Molotok-GTAO-front.PNG|The unique V-65 Molotok provided for the mission. (Rear quarter view) Instructional Messages provided can be used to help retrieve the Cargo and return it to the Hangar.}} Merryweather Jets Air-Freight Cargo destroyed. Organization stole an Air-Freight Shipment from Organization and secured it at their Hangar. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO / MC |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization/motorcycle club) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/motorcycle clubs/players) |todo = Destroy the Merryweather jets and recover the Cargo. Take the Cargo. Deliver the Cargo to the Hangar. }}3 waves of around 5 Merryweather P-996 LAZER jets are flying around in formation, one of which one contains a cargo package. The player is given a P-45 Nokota to destroy the jets and collect the package. Pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player after collection. AirFreightCargoMerryweatherJets-GTAO-DestroyTheMerryweatherJets.png|Destroy the Merryweather jets. AirFreightCargoMerryweatherJets-GTAO-DeliverCargo.png|Deliver the cargo. AirFreightCargoMerryweatherJets-GTAO-P45Nokota.png|P-45 Nokota entering the hangar. Nokota-GTAO-front.PNG|The unique P-45 Nokota provided for the mission. (Rear quarter view) Instructional Messages provided can be used to destroy the Merryweather Jets and retrieve the Cargo.}} Stunts The player is given a Howard NX-25 stunt plane to perform exciting stunts around the state. The stunts involve flying under bridges and performing knife flights, each eligible stunt is marked on the radar as yellow (bridges) or pink (knife flights) markers, and knife flight zones are marked in-game between buildings with red stripes. These stunts increase an excitement level, indicated at the bottom right of the HUD. Once the excitement level has been reached, the location of the cargo is marked on the radar. The cargo will be found in a Mule cargo truck in Paleto Bay. The player can either drive the truck to the hangar, or alternatively destroy it, and collect the cargo on-foot. Howard-GTAO-front.PNG|The unique Howard NX-25 provided for the mission. (Rear quarter view) Salvage Site Offshore, a rival organization have a cargo package. Multiple Dinghy boats and a Tug towing a float, with Tanker Trailers, Krakens, and containers on board, are found in the area offshore. A Cargobob attempting to land is also found above one of the floats. The player is given a Tula aquatic plane to take out the competition, before landing the plane, and collecting the package. The cargo is found underwater, so the player is given a rebreather to dive down to its location and collect it, before flying back to the hangar. Terminal Base The player is provided with an LF-22 Starling to perform a bombing raid on a rival outfit's base of operations. The player is required to destroy multiple targets parked on the ground which are being defended by enemy personnel. These can include vehicles, trailers, helicopters and crates. Once all the targets are cleared, the location of the package is revealed nearby, in an unattended helicopter. This can be a Maverick, Frogger or Buzzard Attack Chopper, and the player must return it to their hangar. On the return trip, the player will be pursued by pairs of Froggers or Buzzard Attack Choppers. Starling-GTAO-front.PNG|The unique LF-22 Starling provided for the mission. (Rear quarter view) Titan Rendezvous "Okay, this is what the Greeks called a Quip Pro Quo. Take the weaponized plane there and use it to protect an associate of ours; shipment. When you get them where they are going, they will drop the payload we're looking for." -Ron, informing player of the situation A Titan containing a cargo package is flying across the state, preparing to drop off the package. The player is given a Mogul to protect the Titan from enemy helicopters; pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn every so often, using their on-board miniguns to attack the Titan. The health of the Titan is indicated on the HUD. The distance from the drop-off is also indicated on the HUD, starting from 20,000 feet. Note that the Buzzards that attack the Titan are immune to missile lock, and will need to be taken out without the aid of homing missiles. Once the drop-off location is reached, the package falls from the plane on a parachute, allowing the player to fly to it and collect it mid-air. Cargobob Infiltration The Bolingbroke Penitentiary or Humane Labs and Research must be infiltrated by parachuting from a player-piloted Cargobob; all players can safely get out of the helicopter as it activates Auto-pilot. A suppressed Combat Pistol will be provided upon landing, as all guards can be eliminated quietly for safe retrieval of the vehicle(s) containing the supplies - a Police Riot or Buzzard, respectively, depending on the infiltrated facility. If stealth is a failure at the Bolingbroke Penitentiary, a 3-star wanted level will be given; in the case of being discovered in the Humane Labs, Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player(s). Roof Bombings (Multiplayer Co-Op exclusive) Two or more players are required for this mission to have a chance of activating. Much like the Terminal Base mission, they will be given a bomber plane, this time a Rogue, against various roofs. A copilot is required to launch the bombs off the Rogue, hence the 2 player requirement. Once all of the roofs (Given one by one) have been cleared, the players will be informed of the Cargo's location to be taken back to the Hangar. At the beginning of the mission, two players have to either get inside a Rogue to be given the first roof's location, or destroy it. Afterwards, they may get in other air vehicles, to make the mission more than likely easier, with side passengers off a helicopter to be able to shoot the explosive ammo crates, causing a chain reaction, or homing missiles to shred each base. Air Ambulance (Multiplayer Co-Op exclusive) This mission is only available with two or more players. An Air Ambulance and Heavy Sniper MKII's that replace current ammo for normal bullets, with silencers and thermal scopes, will be provided to all players to take out enemies using stealth at the given location, if possible. The cargo crates will be dropped by the enemies at random, while Buzzard Attack Choppers will arrive at the spot in pairs once a crate has been taken. Possible locations are: *The Epsilon Center. *Palmer-Taylor Power Station. *A mansion in Richman. *The Redwood Lights Track. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online